GAME OVER
by Inusual Works
Summary: Un explorador accidentalmente cae en un underground, ahora, con el poco equipo que lleva deberá sobrevivir hasta poder salir de aquel desdichado lugar, Alphys por su parte aun no logra recomponerse de sus perdidas y esto le jugara en contra ... ¿o no?
1. La llegada

*mmm... Qué raro...

*¿DESDE CUANDO HAS TENIDO TU EL CONTROL?...

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

–-

"Hey, encontré una cámara de video"

"Puede ser del chico desaparecido reproduce la cinta"

Reporte diario n°1:

...

Las leyendas cuentan que hace mucho tiempo humanos y monstruos reinaban la tierra , los humanos invadidos por un odio iniciaron una brutal guerra obligando a los monstruos refugiarse en las profundidades , ahí los humanos los sellaron con un conjuro mágico negándoles la salida a la superficie y hasta ahora siguen viviendo bajo la tierra esperando salir una vez más al mundo exterior

…

Se dice que en el monte Evott hay una entrada existente ... Y es ahí donde me dirijo

Reporte diario n°2:

Comienzo la exploración del monte Evott , según leí en internet muchas personas no vuelven de este lugar , la última de ellas se trataba de un niño llamado Frisk de 12 años ,se perdió durante una salida familiar y hasta ahora no saben nada de él desde hace algunos días

No encuentro nada sospechoso por encima del monte, Mañana explorare las cuevas y alrededores

Reporte diario n°3

Llevo mucho tiempo buscando pero no encuentro nada fuera de lo común , hasta ahora en ninguna cueva se ve algo raro

...

Veo pisadas en dirección a una cueva voy a investigar

…

Encontré un pozo gigante de profundidad desconocida , también hay raíces que se dirigen al pozo y un zapato de un niño , posiblemente tiene relación con las desapariciones yo por mi parte vendré mañana con un equipo de alpinismo y bajaré al pozo

…

Todo esto se saldrá de mi presupuesto pero valdrá la pena

Reporte diario n°4:

Estoy ahora caminando rumbo a la cueva junto con un equipo de alpinismo, un celular, una cámara, un casco, ropa de alpinista, picotas para escalar y unas cuantas barras de cereal sin contar con la mochila

…

Ahora me encuentro instalando los arneses y poleas del equipo en las paredes de las cuevas, no quiero que se suelten a mitad de camino y me caiga

…

Ahora por fin bajare al pozo, no quiero ser dramático pero... Si algo me pasa... Díganle a mi familia que la amo ( el sujeto pone la cámara en una piedra para grabarse así mismo mientras baja)

-muy bien... Aquí voy..-dijo el sujeto mientras daba saltos para bajar

( la cámara se vuelve distorsionada )

\- ¡es más fácil de lo que parece!- grito el sujeto más abajo

(La cámara se distorsiona aún más mientras se muestra a un niño vestido de verde tratando de cortar la cuerda con un cuchillo)

-mierda... ¡la cuerda!¡la cuerda está cediendo! -grito con desesperación el sujeto mientras se escucha como trata de subir frenéticamente

(El niño no mostraba otra cara más que de felicidad mientras las cuerdas se cortan )

\- ¡Auxilio!-grito inútilmente el sujeto

(Por fin el niño corta la cuerda escuchando los gritos desesperados del sujeto)

-AAAAAHHHH!- grito el sujeto

(El niño se va mientras la cámara se apaga)

"Esto es increíble, llévalo a la central, comenzaremos una investigación de este lugar y buscaremos el cuerpo del tipo "

" de inmediato"

(El policía toma la cámara , la guarda en un recipiente de plástico junto a la zapatilla encontrada por el sujeto y se retira del lugar )

VARIOS DIAS ANTES

-AAAAHHHHH!- gritaba desesperado el sujeto mientras caía - ¡AYUDENMEEE!

El sujeto chocó con el suelo encontrándose inconsciente por brutal golpe .El lugar del accidente estaba bastante florido a pesar de la poca luz, cuatro grandes pilares y una especie de cama de flores en medio decoraban el lugar , el sujeto afortunadamente cayó encima de la cama y eso redujo un poco el impacto sin embargo eso no le quita la gravedad de la situación , trata de levantarse apoyándose con sus dos brazos pero cae al sentir un dolor horrible en el izquierdo ,estaba roto para su mala suerte

-tengo que salir de aquí - se dijo el sujeto mientras se levantaba apoyándose con su brazo derecho , observa por todas partes para encontrar una salida y efectivamente encuentra una puerta con un marco decorado

La cámara delante de la puerta consistía en un rayo de luz que llegaba al centro de la habitación y del otro lado había otra puerta decorada igualmente que la anterior. El sujeto no le toma importancia a la luz y atraviesa la segunda puerta donde encuentra un camino de flores que daban hacia una escalera , ahí había una tercera puerta

-las leyendas...¿Eran ciertas?- se dijo el sujeto atravesando la tercera puerta

La siguiente habitación consistía en una puerta abierta junto a una nota, en el suelo habían unos botones presionados

-"aquellos que se atrevan a entrar, los valientes ,los de..." -leyó el sujeto un poco asustado viendo que por alguna razón habían manchas de sangre cubriendo el resto

El sujeto sigue por las habitaciones, cada una de ellas tenía polvo por todos lados de olor putrefacto, trampas desactivadas y un sonido grave resonaba en sus oídos , de puro instinto saco su picota para escalar en caso de que algo sucediera . Finalmente llega a un lugar que demuestra civilización, una casa , la puerta estaba abierta y el sujeto no dudo en entrar por ayuda pero no había nadie dentro

-¿qué es esto ? -dijo el sujeto tomando un cuadro de una chimenea cercana , en él se encontraba unas especies de cabras antropomórficas junto a un niño humano , la cabra que parecía ser el padre tenía la inscripción de "Asgore" la que parecía ser la madre tenía una que decía "Toriel" , el niño cabra "Asriel" y el humano "Chara" arriba de todo decía "Familia Dreemur"- ... acaso la sangre de la nota ... Sera de...

Un sonido proveniente del subterráneo llamo la atención del sujeto quien soltó por accidente el cuadro rompiéndose en el suelo , el sujeto toma la foto y la guarda en su mochila

-mi brazo... Necesito ayuda médica pronto-gimió el sujeto

El humano baja lentamente por las escaleras desconociendo lo que le espera abajo .el hombre recorriendo poco a poco el largo pasillo comienza a sentir un olor putrefacto , pero este olor se distinguía de los otros por ser más intenso , logra divisar más polvo junto a un vestido delante del polvo estaba una puerta igualmente decorada que la primera .el humano escucha otro sonido de algo chocando contra la puerta

-¿hola?-dijo el hombre afirmando su brazo

-...- no se podía escuchar una respuesta , solo una respiración profunda y calmada

El hombre toma la perilla de la puerta y la gira abriendo así la puerta dejando caer a lo que parecía un esqueleto con una chaqueta , shorts y pantuflas rosadas

-...jejeje... Otro maldito humano...- gemía el esqueleto

El monstruo ve el polvo que se encontraba atrás del atónito humano y de alguna forma le sale una lágrima de donde debería estar su ojo

\- ella... Era la única que apreciaba verdaderamente mis chistes- decía el esqueleto

-¿q...quién eres?- pregunto el humano

-¿tu hiciste esto?- le respondió

-n...no- le dijo el humano asustado

-¿acaso sabes lo que es el polvo? - dijo el esqueleto tratando de pararse pero se encontraba muy herido por lo que solo pudo arrodillarse

-solo quiero saber que ha pasado y quienes son estas personas - dijo el humano sacando la foto para mostrársela a el esqueleto , él se emocionó al ver el nombre de la madre

-con que ...¿ Su nombre era Toriel eh?...humano... El polvo es el cuerpo de los monstruos después de morir-dijo el esqueleto adolorido - un niño de su especie cayo aquí... Motivado por un odio incontrolable asesino a todo quien se cruzara... Parecía poseído por un demonio

-¿cuál era el nombre de ese niño? - pregunto asustado el humano al esqueleto quien perdía cada vez más fuerzas

-...Fri...Frisk -dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza mostrando una llamarada de color azul saliendo del ojo izquierdo- a diferencia de la pobre Toriel... No dejare que otro humano acabe con nuestras esperanzas y sueños ... No de nuevo...

*SANS ENTRA A LA BATALLA

(Suena Megalovania)

-qué..¿qué haces? -pregunto el humano asustado por la reacción de Sans

-Acabaré con tu existencia... Ningún humano pasara de aquí - dijo Sans elevando su mano izquierda

Sans mueve de un lado a otro su mano causando que el humano choque con las paredes brutalmente, el humano cae rendido al piso sin poder moverse al igual que Sans

* SANS SE VE CANSADO Y MUY MAL HERIDO

\- no ... No me hagas daño ... - dijo el humano en el suelo tosiendo sangre- ... Yo lo siento por esta masacre...

\- ja... Jajaja... El pequeño asesinó a mi hermano a sangre fria- dijo Sans cayendo al piso nuevamente por lo grave que estaba -nunca lo perdonare...

\- yo no hice nada... No debes desquitarte conmigo ...- dijo el humano entre quejidos por el dolor

\- ¿y como estaré seguro de que no tienes las mismas intenciones?- Dijo Sans mirando al humano

*Tomas tu arma y la lanzas lejos

\- te lo prometo, nunca dañaría a alguien y si lo hiciera yo nunca me lo perdonaría - dijo el humano revisando su mochila- veo que nesecitas ayuda... ¿Yo te puedo llevar a algún lado... Nesecitas ayuda?

Sans mira el montón de polvo de Toriel haciendo que llore desconsoladamente

-no... Todo lo que nesecito ...esta aqui- dijo Sans mientras su cuerpo se desvanece no sin antes sacar de su chaqueta una bufanda roja - esto no lo digo muy a menudo... Chico ... Te perdono

*Sans te esta perdonando

-nesecitas ayuda- dijo el humano tomándolo por la espalda

-no...mi tiempo aquí termino... Así volveré con mi hermano Papyrus - dijo Sans entregándole la bufanda a el humano quien lo recibe - toma su bufanda... te servirá mas a ti que a este costal de huesos ...

*Sans se arrepiente de haberte atacado

-t...ten...cuidado... Con Frisk - dijo Sans con sus ultimas palabras

*¡Ganaste!

00 de oro y 00 de exp

––––-

*hehehe... Te daré otra oportunidad ... ¿lo harás?

*...

*me estas haciendo perder la paciencia

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

En algun lugar del Hotland

-Señorita la mayoría de los pobladores de Snowville , Whaterfall y Hotland están bajo resguardo de la guardia pero el resto... Lo siento - decía un monstruo con armadura negra que empuñaba una espada de igual color -del humano no se ha visto nada , se cree que tomo las almas humanas y la de Asgore para cruzar la barrera

-eso es imposible... Los humanos no pueden albergar almas humanas - dijo otro mounstruo con armadura blanca y un arco de madera

-Todos concordamos en que esa cosa no era humana -dijo un monstruo amarillo sin brazos - mato... Mato a Undyne siendo que ella quería ayudarnos... Snif snif..

-¡Basta ya!- dijo una monstruo con bata y lentes

-pero Alphys ... ¿que haremos?- dijo el monstruo de negro

-yo...yo...n...no se... - dijo nerviosa Alphys saliendo rápidamente del lugar encerrándose en una tienda mientras lloraba al ver una foto suya con Undyne en el basurero - me haces tanta falta Undyne ...

Se escuchan varios monstruos corriendo hacia un lugar mientras murmuran cosas o suspiran asustados .Alphys abre inmediatamente la tienda para ver que sucede pero mucha gente cubria el paso como para ver algo

-¿q..que sucede aqui?-pregunto Alphys pasando entremedio de la multitud con dificultad hasta que por fin pudo verlo, el cuerpo metalico de Mettaton Neo relleno de polvo

-...ese maldito humano...- dijo un monstruo de la multitud

Alphys no lo podía creer , su trabajo y su amiga destruidos asi como así

-lo encontramos en la salida de "The Core"-dijo el de armadura blanca

\- ...por favor... Llevenme a mi laboratorio -dijo Alphys

-pero ... El humano..!-decia el guardia de armadura negra pero rapidamente fue interrumpido

\- no me importa el humano... Si su objetivo fuese eliminarnos a todos ya lo hubiera hecho y nos hubiera masacrado aun con esos campos de fuerza - dijo Alphys con un tono distinto causando un escalofrio en cada monstruo que alcanzo a oir aquellas palabras

-¿y que esperas hacer alli? -dijo el de armadura negra

-asesinare al humano...- dijo Alphys arrancando los brazos y piernas de Mettaton

-sea lo que sea la ayudaremos -dijo el guardia de negro

CON EL HUMANO

El humano con la bufanda puesta logra salir de las ruinas para ver un bosque nevado ,su brazo lo estaba matando antes de la pelea con Sans y ahora era insoportable no se sentia capaz de seguir sin ayuda medica urgente , para suerte suya habia un pueblo mas al este , quizas si pide un poco de clemencia lo ayuden y lo dejen en paz pero como dejo las cosas ese niño Frisk lo ve bastante dificil

*¿Que tal ahora?

*vete al diablo ...

* hehehe... Que idiota eres

999999999999999999999999999999999

El humano llega donde el vacio pueblo lo mira atentamente todos los adornos y flores que decoran la villa que a juzgar por el letrero deteriorado se llama " Snowdin" ,el dolor de su brazo le recordó para que venia y se dirige rapidamente hacia la tienda cercana esperando ver a algun alma pero nada ,solo encuentra una nota que dice "por favor no le hagas daño a mi familia" ,la nota tenia unas manchas de sangre y pareciesen de hace algunos pocos dias

-que niño pudo haber hecho esto - se dijo el humano registrando el lugar en busca de alguna medicina o comida, puesto que se estaba muriendo de hambre

El humano se esfuerza pero no encuentra nada ,pareciese como si todo hubiese sido asaltado .con resignacion sale de la tienda para ir al motel de al lado pero se da cuenta de que hay un cofre justo afuera , se dirige para abrirlo y encuentra su picota para escalar que habia arrojado en la pelea con Sans , junto a el una nota escrita con sangre diciendo

" yo no te quiero ver muerto ,toma esto y cumple con tu deber ,matar a cada uno de los monstruos

-Chara"

El humano mira rápidamente por todos lados pero no logra ver a nadie

-¿Chara?- se dijo el humano

CON ALPHYS

Alphys llega con sus guardias al laboratorio y junto a ellos una carreta con las piezas de Metatton , Alphys prende el monitor que vigila cada una de las esquinas del Underground, bota todas las cosas de una mesa, deja las piezas encima ,saca su caja de herramientas y comienza a ensamblar piezas

-¿reconstruiras a Metatton?-pregunto el guardia de blanco

-no, Metatton era un icono de la televisión si lo revivo asustaría a la población , digamos que no soy muy buena reviviendo monstruos- dijo Alphys mientras se probaba un guante que había hecho con las piezas

-¿y que haces? -dijo el de negro

-voy a hacer un exoesqueleto capaz de aumentar su poder mediante las almas humanas , cuando tenga las almas que Asgore recolecto y mate a ese infame niño cruzaremos la barrera y lo mejor de todo es que almacenara las almas después de cruzarla permitiéndonos vengar a nuestros amigos- decía Alphys con un tono grave

-Alphys ...¿estas bien ?- pregunto el de blanco acercando su mano al hombro de Alphys pero ella se da vuelta bruscamente

-estoy mas que bien, siento un poder incontrolable dentro de mi, un poder incluso miles de veces mayor que la determinación , este poder me da la fuerza para seguir sobreviviendo -dijo Alphys poniendose un casco y una hombrera

\- ¿c...cual es ese poder?-dijo el de negro asustado

-el odio- dijo Alphys mostrando una una sonrisa oscura

*Alerta Alerta intruso en la villa Snowdin *

Ambos guardia se asustan por el insesante ruido , Alphys se dirije hacia el monitor y teclea unos códigos logrando que una cámara siga los pasos de un individuo

-otro maldito humano- dijo Alphys mirando la pantalla de repente fija su atención en la bufanda del sujeto- esa bufanda... Era de el amigo de Undyne... Papyrus

-¿crees que ese sujeto...?- decía el de blanco

-¿mató a Papyrus? ...no - decía Alphys continuando con su trabajo -yo vi que ese niño lo acabo , pero aun así lo asesinare

-¿que?-replicó el de negro - ¿mataras a alguien inocente?

\- no olvides que fue un humano el responsable de esta masacre- decía Alphys poniéndose un peto

-pero matar a un inocente no cambiaria nada - dijo el de blanco

\- y no hacer nada provocara nuestra extinción - respondió Alphys

-¿y que tal si quiere ayudarnos ?- dijo el de negro

-mira parece muy mal herido -dijo el de blanco indicando la pantalla- ¿que clase de monstruo mataría a un inocente herido?

\- bueno , te quiero recordar que un niño humano asesino a mas de la mitad de la población -dijo Alphys conectando toda su armadura al casco para luego encenderlo-no estamos en posición de hacer amistades

-bueno... Lo siento pero no lo permitiré -dijo el guardia de negro desenvainando su espada

-yo tampoco -dijo el de blanco apuntando con su arco y flecha

-¿que hacen?- dijo Alphys en posición defensiva -no me obliguen a responder

-di que no le harás daño al humano- dijo el de blanco

-¡Jamas!-dijo Alphys apretando un botón de su armadura causando que múltiples agujas atravezaran el cráneo de Alphys absorbiendo un liquido negro que mediante unos tubos se distribuirían por el resto de la armadura

Alphys comienza a gritar del dolor , los guardias se asustan y retroceden un poco , ahora tose sangre, sangre que poco a poco se oscurece quedando totalmente negra . Finalmente se recompone y se levanta con una sonrisa perturbadora

-les presento el verdadero poder del odio-grito Alphys

*Alphys esta poseída por el odio

-bienvenidos a mi infierno especial- dijo Alphys invocando varias lanzas de energía parecidas a las de Undyne para lanzarlas contra los guardias quienes por poco logran esconderse detrás del monitor

El guardia de blanco dispara una flecha contra Alphys pero ella invoca un escudo de energía

*Alphys no puede controlar el odio

-se arrepentirán de no haberme seguido- dijo Alphys mientras dispara lasers azules y naranjos logrando hacer un poco de daño en los guardias

El guardia de negro corre rápidamente hacia Alphys para embestirla pero lo esquiva dando un salto, el guardia aprovecha y ataca pero falla

*Alphys es imparable

\- rindanse ahora o sufran las consecuencias- dijo Alphys levitando cosas de su laboratorio para lanzarlas contra los guardias los cuales lo recibieron de golpe dejándolos muy mal heridos

-Por favor Alphys yo se que tu no quieres hacer esto -dijo el guardia de blanco tratando de pararse

-oh, claro que si quiero matarlos - dijo Alphys elevando su mano invocando una especie de cráneo de monstruo que abre la boca lanzando un rayo al guardia , ni polvo quedo de él, el de negro trata de escapar pero fue rápidamente alcanzado por Alphys

-no por favor no... No me mates por favor...- decía el guardia de negro pero fue atravesado por varias lanzas de energía convirtiéndolo en polvo

*ahora nadie se interpondrá en mi camino

*¡Ganaste!

30 de exp y 300 de oro. Tu LOVE ha incrementado

*...¿que tal ahora?

* no... Nunca lo haré aunque me asesines una y otra vez

* y cada vez va a ser peor que la anterior

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Fin cap 1/3

Pd:ME BASÉ UN POCO EN LAS ANIMACIONES DE CAMILA CUEVAS

¿QUE LES PARECIO?, SINCERAMENTE YO ME DEMORE EN ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC PORQUE USUALMENTE NO PLANEO NADA EN ESCRIBIR PERO EN ESTE CREE UN BORRADOR , SE LO PRESENTE A OTROS AMIGOS , ME JUGUE EL JUEGO UNA Y OTRA VEZ , TUBE QUE LEER OTROS FICS PARA QUE LA HISTORIA NO SE REPITIERA Y TUBE QUE REESCRIBIRLO 2 VECES... BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ÉSTE FIC VA DEDICADO A TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE ME ESPERARON 1 1/2 AÑOS PARA QUE VOLVIERA, LOS QUIERO MUCHO :3


	2. La batalla

**RECOMENDABLE TENER A MANO EL SOUNDTRACK DE UNDERTALE PARA SASONAR UN POCO LAS PELEAS**

Alphys muestra una sonrisa malévola mientras observa a la pila de polvo del guardia masacrado por sus lanzas, pesar de estar sonriendo cae lentamente una pequeña lagrima de su mejilla ella no lo entiende, hace unos momentos disfrutaba masacrar pero ahora siente que su odio se desvanece poco a poco

-oh dios… ¿Qué acabo de hacer? –se dijo Alphys cayendo al suelo arrepentida

El monitor sigue proyectando la imagen del sujeto caminando lentamente por Snowdin

-ese humano…-se decía Alphys mientras los fluidos negros recorren nuevamente por toda la armadura- debe morir… sin embargo mi traje necesita ser mejorado, por ahora lo mantendré con vida así su alma estará fresca al tomarla

EN SNOWDIN

-según el buzón debe ser la casa de aquel esqueleto y su hermano-se decía el humano

El entra en la casa para refugiarse del ambiente frio de Snowdin, inmediatamente se sienta en el sillón más cercano y revisa su inventario con su brazo sano

-barras de cereal, celular… sin señal y una cuerda- se dijo el sujeto mientras abre dificultosamente una barra de cereal con su mano sana- maldita sea, no puedo hacer nada así…

El sujeto se recuesta en el sillón rendido por el cansancio de la caminata y la dura pelea con Sans, comienza a cerrar los ojos lentamente pero cuando ya toma la iniciativa de dormir despierta abruptamente al darse cuenta que no está en una situación adecuada para estar así de desprotegido pero el sueño le gana .De pronto se abre la puerta dejando entrar a dos figuras desconocidas, el humano no pudo advertirse de sus presencias por su cansancio. La primera sombra se asusta un poco, seguramente no esperaba que alguien más volviera a habitar esa casa

-Oh… otro de los suyos- se escucha una voz nerviosa – parece que está herido… ¿Qué voy a hacer?...

-deberíamos llevarlo a Alphys- dijo otra voz con un tono chillón

-n...no….cre... Creo que sea buena idea- dijo la primera

-¿Por qué no?-dijo la segunda

-a.. Acaso no viste co…como reacciono con la muerte de Metatton?- dijo la primera tímida

-entonces a mi aldea-dijo la segunda con desagrado

-está bien…- dijo la primera tomando de los pies al humano arrastrándolo fuera de la casa junto con la segunda

-¿si no se salva… que pasara?- dijo la segunda

-¿a qué te refieres con salvar?- dijo la primera

-no lo sé…- dijo la segunda

* * *

 _*¿QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES?_

 _*entiendo que eres un idiota_

 _*UH…..AHORA MISMO HAY DOS CANDIDATOS A REEMPLAZARTE, SI NO ME RESPONDES TU AHORA, ELLOS LO HARAN Y TU NO ME SERVIRAS_

 _*no puedes controlarlos a ellos para que destruyan el mundo_

 _*JAJAJAJAJA… SUENA GRACIOSO VINIENDO DE UNA MARIONETA COMO TU_

 _*…._

 _*¿QUE TE PASO? ¿EL GATO TE COMIO LA LENGUA?_

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

* * *

EN EL LABORATORIO

-¿Alphys?...-se escucha una voz como de un niño pequeño en la entrada del oscuro laboratorio

Alphys inmediatamente para de construir su traje para prestarle atención a su invitado, sin embargo no puede dejar de mostrar una sonrisa retorcida

-No deberías estar aquí pequeño… este es un lugar muy peligroso – dijo Alphys levantándose de su asiento

-lo sé Alphys, por favor, no le digas a mis padres que estoy aquí- dijo el pequeño mirándola a los ojos

-tranquilo… no les diré pero tienes que irte de aquí – dijo Alphys

-espera… allá en el campamento no te veías bien…- dijo el pequeño casi llorando

-no, no, no… estoy bien – dijo Alphys consolando al pobre

-¿estas segura? – dijo el monstruo

-sí, estoy bien… algo dolida por todo lo sucedido pero… estoy bien- dijo Alphys mientras le corre una lagrima – será mejor que te vallas de aquí

-está bien… me iré… ¡si necesitas mi ayuda avísame!- dijo el monstruo comenzando a correr

-¡Claro que lo hare!- dijo Alphys sonriéndole

El pequeño , por lo oscuro que estaba, tropieza con un pedazo de metal chocando con el interruptor de la luz en la pared mientras su cara se arrastra hacia el piso donde un montón de polvo amortigua su caída, Alphys sigue con su perturbadora sonrisa y camina lentamente hacia el chico , este se recompone y logra ver gracias a la luz la terrorífica escena , pedazos de armadura por todas partes, agujeros provocados por lanzas , múltiples áreas quemadas y a la posible perpetradora acercándose amenazadoramente

 _(Suena "In my way")_

 _*Monster kid es tu Nueva victima_

-¿Alphys…?- dijo el niño asustado

-oh…. Enserio, enserio odio que hayas visto esto – dijo Alphys con su sonrisa

 _* Monster Kid , ATK :2 DEF: 2 ,es una pequeña amenaza que debe ser eliminada_

-¿Qué haces?... ¿Alphys?- dijo Monster Kid paralizado del miedo

-lo siento no tengo otra alternativa…- dice Alphys levantando su mano liberando un aura azul

 _*_ [PELEAR]

-No…. por fa….vor-decía Monster kid pero fue levantado repentinamente hacia el cielo del laboratorio de donde emergieron varios huesos que al momento del impacto atravesaron el pobre cuerpo del pequeño

-a la próxima has inmediatamente lo que te dicen – dijo Alphys mirando el cuerpo de Monster Kid

De la boca del niño cae un hilo de sangre, cierra los ojos lentamente y se desvanece en una nube de polvo

 _*¡GANASTE!_

 _* has recibido 50 de EXP y 100 de oro_

 _*TU LOVE HA INCREMENTADO_

 _*¿Porque haces esto tan difícil?_

 _*¿Por qué buscas destruir al mundo?_

 _*…_

 _*¿Qué paso el gato te comió la lengua?_

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

EN ALGUN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

-¿se pondrá bien?- se escuchó una voz tímida

-el doctor dijo que si lo estaría –dijo otra voz

-¿Cómo es posible que se les pasara por la cabeza traerlo aquí?- dijo una tercera voz histérica

-mama tranquila, este no es el mismo humano, este es otro y estaba herido- dijo la segunda

-¡¿OTRO HUMANO?!- grito la madre

El Humano quien aún estaba durmiendo despertó por aquel grito, asustado por que vio que no estaba en la casa del esqueleto comenzó a gritar también, los monstruos se asustaron al ver que el humano gritaba por lo que ellos también gritaron, uno en específico tomo una sartén de quien sabe dónde y golpeo al humano en la cabeza logrando así que se callase al estar inconsciente

-Diablos Bob, ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo la voz tímida

-me asusto-dijo Bob – solo atine a golpearlo

-deberían entregarlo a Alphys- dijo la madre de Bob. El humano poco a poco comienza a despertar causando disgusto para la madre- Aquí va de nuevo

-¿d…dónde estoy?- dijo el humano tocándose la cabeza

-Hola, me llamo Bob y este es….- decía Bob pero la madre le interrumpe

-¿Qué te dije sobre los modales?- grito la madre

-…-Bob respira profundo sabiendo que su madre no lo dejaría en paz si no lo hacía – ¡hOI! ¡Soy Bob y esta es mi madre tEMMIE!, ¡ y este es mi amigo nAPSTABLOOK!

-hola….- decía el fantasma tímido

-hola…- dijo el humano incomodo

-como veras estas en la Villa Tem – dijo Bob pero el humano rápidamente se sorprende al mover su brazo

-¿han curado mi brazo?... ¿Cómo?-dijo el humano sorprendido ya que podía moverlo con facilidad

-en la aldea tEm tenemos muy buenos doctores- dijo Bob indicando a un Temmie que caminaba con una sierra eléctrica, el humano se asusta con esto pero no le toma mucha importancia ya que su brazo funcionaba

-¿Cómo has caído aquí humano?- dijo la madre de Bob – ¿y qué te había pasado en el brazo?

-no, yo quería ver si las leyendas eran ciertas y no se…tenía todo muy bien preparado pero la cuerda de alguna forma se cortó y caí al vacío - dijo el humano – al caer me rompí el brazo, cuando desperté solo encontré varias pilas de polvo…

-¿y qué más?- pregunto la madre

EN EL LABORATORIO

-oh….no….no…..- lloraba Alphys desconsoladamente en una esquina del laboratorio-¿Cómo… como se lo diré a sus padres?...

-Hey, Hey, Hey, tranquila tu solo hiciste lo que debías hacer –escucho en su mente Alphys

-pero era un niño…. Solo vino a ver como estaba y yo lo asesine- se decía Alphys- soy una terrible persona

-no, no lo eres, ese niño se entrometió en lo que no debía y pago con su vida por ello- dijo la voz en su mente

-yo fui quien lo mato, yo tengo la culpa y yo debo pagar por ello- dijo Alphys tomando una chuchilla de su bolsillo para ponérsela en el cuello

-recuerda por qué comenzaste a hacer todo esto-dijo la voz

-el humano-dijo ella bajando lentamente la cuchilla

-exacto, gracias a el tu asesinaste al pequeño – dijo la voz- ahora suelta esa cuchilla

-oh dios… ¿Qué iba a hacer?- dijo Alphys soltando la cuchilla – necesito concentrarme en construir la armadura

Alphys se sienta en su mesa de trabajo y prosigue ensamblando piezas

* * *

 _*…_

 _*vamos ¿Por qué no me contestas?, ¿Por qué quieres destruir el mundo?_

 _*no lo entenderías…_

 _*¿Qué no fuiste feliz con Toriel?_

 _*¡NO HABLES DE MI MAMA!_

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

* * *

Villa Tem

-bueno muchas gracias a todos por recuperar mi brazo-dijo el humano en la salida de la villa

-¿estás seguro que no quieres refugiarte aquí?- dijo la mama de Bob preocupada-Alphys se veía muy decidida a matar a todo humano

-no sé porque pero siento que mi destino es encontrarme con esa Alphys- dijo el humano

-ciertamente es un destino… un destino mortal-dijo Bob

-pero es un destino –dijo el humano – sin importar lo que pase sucederá

-espero que te encuentres bien… adiós humano- dijo la madre

Lentamente el humano se retira siguiendo el camino iluminado. Luego de una larga caminata el humano se aproxima a la llamada "Arena de Undyne" allí una figura triste lo espera

-¡Hey!-dijo el fantasma algo tímido

-Hey Hola ¿Qué suc…?- dijo el sujeto acercándose a Napstablook

\- yo he visto el otro humano …. Su fuerza era incomparable , los monstruos que enfrento no tenían oportunidad – dijo el fantasma algo triste , el humano noto esta reacción del fantasma y le presto atención – entre esos monstruos estaba mi tío "Mad Dummy" y mi prima "Metatton" , fueron derrotados así como así y yo … cuando sentí su Determinación solo desaparecí … en cambio tu Determinación es distinta, se ve que eres un buen chico solo debes demostrarlo y la gente de aquí no te dañara … bueno… no toda…

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- dijo el humano extrañado

-más adelante se encuentra "Hotland" … allí se están refugiando los sobrevivientes de la masacre – dijo Napstablook – algunos verán tu llegada como algo bueno pero otros te querrán ver muerto

El fantasma lentamente desaparece en el aire dejando al humano solo frente a la entrada de Hotland

* * *

 _*…_

 _*¿Qué no disfrutaste estar con tu hermano?¿tu mama? ¿tu papa?¿tus amigos?_

 _*…_

 _(Frisk baja la cabeza con melancolía)_

 _*en las otras líneas temporales, disfrute cada momento gastado en hablar con esos monstruos, disfrute cada lugar que visite, cada comida que comí, cada amigo que hice , cada llamada e incluso cada pelea que tuve…llegue a conocer a Asriel … fue una pelea dura_

 _(Frisk al levantar la vista se da cuenta que Chara lo mira fijamente causándole escalofríos)_

 _*…_

 _*si… recuerdo las otras líneas temporales, el después de pelear me conto que tú eras su mejor amigo… te quería mucho, el día de tu muerte le afecto demasiado quiso llevarte hacia tu pueblo natal pero tu … tomaste el control de su cuerpo, el odio hacia los humanos te invadió, al cruzar la barrera quisiste atacar al pueblo , Asriel por suerte te contuvo y murió por ello…_

 _*no lo entiendes…_

 _*así es no lo entiendo, necesito que me expliques que paso y podemos dejar todo esto_

 _*…_

 _* Cuando finalmente terminaba todo bien… se reiniciaba… todo… luego de eso ya nadie me recordaba… tenía la esperanza que algún día todo terminaría… pero no… era como un final de una película mala donde todo era un sueño, aun así me rehusé a matar pero tu… me obligaste a asesinar a todos… me sentí horrible…ahora sin embargo tengo un final del que no hay reinicio… jajajajaja… es gracioso… cuando más necesitas algo… nunca lo encuentras_

* * *

El sujeto está caminando lentamente dentro de la cueva hacia Hotland, cada paso retumba en toda la cueva produciéndole escalofríos, sentía que la temperatura del ambiente subía poco a poco, más adelante pudo diferenciar algo luminoso, parecía luz viniendo de la pared, el humano apresura el paso , cuando llega nota que es una pantalla dando la bienvenida a "Hotland" pero no parecía estar mostrando todo el mensaje , aparentemente no funcionaba del todo, el sujeto logra ver la creadora de esta pantalla … "Dra. Alphys, Científica del reino"… El humano logra recordar que sus nuevos amigos habían hablado de alguien con este nombre. Luego de varios minutos de reflexión sale de la cueva y nota que el paisaje es volcánico, son como islas en un mar de lava unidos por puentes de madera

-¿en serio? ¿Madera?- dijo el humano viendo el débil puente de madera que da hacia el siguiente pedazo de tierra

Pasa cuidadosamente el puente que a pesar de ser de madera resistió , en la siguiente isla había un ascensor , un pasadizo hacia un rio y un edificio gigante que dice "Laboratorio", sin dudarlo partió hacia el laboratorio en busca de ayuda, pero al entrar solo vio oscuridad y un olor a putrefacción

-¿Dónde está la luz?-dijo el humano pasando la mano por la pared , cuando finalmente la encontró y encendió se dio cuenta la carnicería que había pasado por ahí, zonas quemadas, huesos saliendo del techo, lanzas de energía clavadas en un montón de polvo putrefacto y un monstruo sentado en una mesa que al parecer lleva una especie de armadura conectada por tubos hacia su cabeza- ¿ho…hola? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-finalmente nos conocemos…. Humano- dijo la monstruo con un tono profundo- … ya has causado muchos problemas por aquí…

-¿Quién eres? –dijo el humano asustado sacando su picota- y ¿Quién hizo esto?

-ellos se interpusieron en mi camino … yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer- dijo la monstruo – tu eres el verdadero problema…tú te interpones en nuestras esperanzas y sueños- se da vuelta mostrando una sonrisa perturbadora ,ojos completamente oscuros, la armadura al parecer estaba reaccionando con todo esto, de las tuberías salen una especie de líquido negro que se dispersan por la armadura – Soy Alphys científica del reino… un chico de tu especie asesino a todos mis amigos… el por mí que se pudra en el infierno… pero tu… me asegurare de divertirme antes de que pase eso….

-¡Hey… no hay necesidad de pelear… yo solo quiero ir a mi casa!- dijo el humano

-que excusa tan mala- dijo Alphys invocando millares de lanzas de energía- Humano, fue un placer conocerte…. Adiós

 _(Suena "Your Best Nightmare")_

 _*Alphys quiere venganza_

[PELEAR]-[ACTUAR]-[OBJETO]-[PIEDAD]


	3. El Final

Alphys libera las lanzas que rápidamente se abalanzaron hacia el humano, este logro esquivarlas por poco y se esconde detrás de un monitor gigante

 _*Alphys prepara un ataque mágico_

-Solo quiero irme a casa, todo problema que causo el niño no es mi culpa- grito el humano

-¡por favor!, se que quieres acabar con los monstruos, tal como toda tu raza hace tiempo- dijo Alphys invocando varias esferas de fuego mágico

Las llamaradas impactan a el monitor derritiéndolo peligrosamente cerca del humano

 _*Alphys estira su brazo , sientes como te vuelves mas ligero_

Alphys levanta su mano haciendo que el humano se eleve rápidamente por los aires, este gira para saltar en el cielo justo a tiempo a que unos huesos salieran del mismo, Alphys inmediatamente baja su brazo tomando por sorpresa a el humano golpeándolo fuertemente en el suelo

-¡no te resistas!- grito Alphys al ver que el sujeto se retorcia en el suelo

-so…solo quiero salir de aquí- dijo el humano parándose poco a poco

-tomare tu maldita alma – dijo Alphys invocando varios cráneos

 _*Alphys usa "Gaster Blaster"_

Los cráneos disparan contra el sujeto que afortunadamente pudo esquivarlos con éxito

 _*Alphys se toma un tiempo para cargar un Gaster Blaster gigante_

-es mi oportunidad –se dijo el humano afirmando fuertemente su picota

El sujeto con toda su determinación, corre hacia Alphys y la golpea con la picota logrando romper una tubería que conecta su brazo izquierdo con el resto, súbitamente el Gaster Blaster se cancela y Alphys grita de furia

-¡Maldito humano! ¡Rindete, no tienes escapatoria!- grito Alphys lanzando bolas de fuego mágico hacia el humano. Este corre rápidamente pàra evitarlas pero una le impacta en su mochila botando sus objetos por el piso

 _*Alphys prepara una ráfaga de lanzas_

El humano indefenso usa su picota para golpear las lanzas que lo amenazan , logra inutilizarlas a todas

-Solo porque crees que eres bueno…. No significa que lo eres- dijo Alphys sacando un cañon de su brazo derecho

 _*Alphys prepara su "Lanza bombas"_

Seguidamente el arma despliega varias bombas "x" por todo el laboratorio , el humano busca refugio antes de que las bombas exploten

-¡AHORA MUEREEEE!- grito Alphys al mismo tiempo que apreta un botón rojo en su cañon causando que las bombas lancen una llamara en cuatro direcciones y sin embargo ninguna impacta al humano

-¡Alphys!- grito el humano saliendo de su refugio, Alphys le presta atención sin embargo a escondidas prepara una lanza – No hay necesidad de pelear, el otro humano es quien tiene la culpa, yo no y eso tu lo sabes

-¿entonces quien pagara por la muerte de mis amigos y familiares?- grito Alphys

-te estas dejando llevar por la ira Alphys- dijo el humano tomando su picota- yo no quiero pelear

-¡QUE MAL, POR QUE YO SI!- dijo Alphys abalanzándose hacia el humano con su lanza, el humano trata de lanzarse a un lado pero aun asi la lanza le provoca un corte en su brazo derecho

-Mierda … -gimio el sujeto mientras su brazo sangraba

-¿Te dolio? –dijo Alphys haciendo malabares con su lanza

 _*Alphys quiere pelear a muerte_

El humano toma su picota con su mano izquierda y se abalanza contra Alphys, esta lanza su arma pero el humano la esquiva ágilmente, Alphys indefensa recibe el golpe de la picota en su brazo derecho rompiéndole la tubería que lo conectaba

-¡Vamos Alphys!- grito el humano - ¡reacciona!

-¡Callate!- dijo Alphys lanzando un rayo de su visor del casco

*¿ _no vas a hablarme ahora?_

 _*¿Qué sentido tiene?_

 _*¿Qué sentido tiene que?_

 _*¿Qué sentido tiene hablar con alguien que no entiende?_

 _*¿entender que?_

 _*mi sufrimiento…_

 _*hazme entender_

 _*…_

 _*sabes Chara… yo conocía las leyendas del monte Ebott…_

 _*…_

 _*Mis padre era muy malo conmigo… me culpaba de la muerte de mi madre al momento de nacer… me golpeaba, me torturaba, me odiaba … un dia en que tuve la oportunidad escape de mi casa, pedi ayuda pero nadie vino… escuche de que en el Monte Ebott gente desaparecia… cuando me dirigía hacia el monte, mi padre me encontró y me persiguió… encontré una cueva, pensé que podía esconderme ahí, sin fijarme tropecé con una raíz gigante y cai al pozo …al despertar de la caída me encontré en este nuevo mundo … conoci a Toriel, era una persona cariñosa, la acepte como la madre que nunca tuve_

(Chara mira a Frisk, siente su sufrimiento, siente su odio… pero también siente su amor, siente su compasión , siente su deseo de seguir viviendo , siente su determinación fluyendo por sus venas )

 _*es … una historia muy triste_

 _*sin embargo la historia puede tener un final feliz, al igual que la tuya … si me cuentas que sucede puede que te ayude_

 _*ya me has ayudado Frisk_

El humano utiliza un pedazo de metal para bloquear el brutal rayo que emite Alphys de su visor, poco a poco comienza a avanzar acercándose a Alphys, ella nota esto y desde el suelo sobresale un hueso que manda el pedazo hacia el otro lado de la habitación , el humano rápidamente golpea con el mango de la picota hacia el visor de Alphys rompiéndolo en mil pedazos

 _*Alphys esta perdiendo la paciencia_

-¡HIJO DE PU…!- decía Alphys pero el humano ataca con su picota a las tuberías de sus piernas, Alphys pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo, el humano estaba a punto de romperle el casco pero Alphys libera una onda expansiva de energía mandando al humano hacia el otro lado de la habitación dejándolo muy herido a tal punto de ya no poder pararse

-ME HAS CAUSADO YA MUCHOS PROBLEMAS, GRACIAS A TI TUBE QUE ASESINAR A 3 MONSTRUOS INOCENTES- grito Alphys furiosa mientras levantaba sus dos brazos- TU….¡TU ME HAS OBLIGADO A USAR ESTO!

El humano muy débil mira hacia Alphys desde donde un cráneo parecido a un Gaster Blaster gigante se formaba sobre su cabeza, este comenzó a reírse al mismo tiempo que Alphys

-¡AHORA MUERE MALDITA RATA!- dijo Alphys mientras el cráneo abre su boca creando una especie de agujero negro que empieza a absorber todo a su paso

El sujeto malherido clava su picota a una viga sobresaliente del laboratorio evitando asi ser absorbido , a lo lejos divisa a todas las lanzas fallidas de Alphys siendo atraidas por el agujero, algunas pasan peligrosamente cerca del sujeto incluso a veces tiene que maniobrar para evitarlas una que otra le produce cortes en brazos y piernas , finalmente Alphys termina su ataque dejando caer a el humano al suelo , este trata de pararse pero le es imposible

-¿AUN?- dijo Alphys entre risas siniestras- jajaja…. Esa determinación… es la que nesecito para mi armadura, esa determinación mezclada con el odio … es la mezcla perfecta

-A…Alphys… no- decía el Humano mientras tosia algo de sangre- no t…te dejes llevar por el odio…

-¿el odio?- dijo Alphys extrañada

 _*Parece que no tienes escapatoria mientras Alphys se acerca hacia ti_

-No lo escuches- resuena una voz en la cabeza de Alphys- es solo una vil mentira

 _*Alphys invoca dos sables gigantes_

-pe…pero… los que asesine… eran inocentes- dijo Alphys

*Tratas de levantarte pero no puedes

-es un precio bajo para la venganza- dijo la voz en su cabeza

 _*tratas de arrastrarte pero te es imposible_

-¿en verdad los estoy vengando al hacer esto?- dijo Alphys, el humano ve que la verdadera Alphys esta dejándose ver

-no… no lo haces- dijo el humano

 _*Alphys esta desacelerando el paso_

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dices esto?- dijo Alphys apuntando con su espada

-solo mira a tu alrededor…- dijo el sujeto , Alphys observa cada centímetro de el laboratorio ,su monitor , su mesa de trabajo, los huesos saliendo del piso ,del techo y de las paredes, los grandes agujeros provocados por sus Gaster Blasters, las áreas quemadas , los rastros de explosiones y el olor a putrefacción de los montículos de polvo de sus victimas - ¿crees que valdria la pena asesinarme?... ¿crees que todo esto valio la pena?... ¿las victimas … los destrozos?... se que te quieres vengar… pero … no te dejes llevar por el odio

-MIENTE- dijo la voz en su cabeza

Alphys no podía soportar a esa voz, suelta los sables que al momento de tocar el suelo desaparecen, firmemente toma el casco y comienza a tirar de el

-¿QU…QUE HACES?- decía la voz desesperada

-¡NO DEJARE QUE TOMES CONTROL DE MI!- Decia Alphys tirando fuertemente del casco logrando sacar unos poco centímetros las agujas encrustadas en el craneo

-NO SEAS ESTUPIDA, ESE HUMANO ES LA CULPA DE TODO- gritaba la voz dentro de Alphys, ella esta llorando por el dolor tanto físico como emocional- GRACIAS A EL MURIO UNDYNE, PAPYRUS, SANS, ASGORE, MONSTER KID, LOS GUARDIAS Y PROXIMAMENTE TU

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- grito Alphys antes de poder sacarse el casco, los fluidos de color negro corrian por el casco hacia el piso… todo había terminado, malherida Alphys cae rendida al suelo escupiendo sangre lentamente por su boca

 ** _*¡GANASTE!_**

 ** _*¡has obtenido 0 de exp y 1000 de oro!_**

-Humano...gracias por liberarme...-gemía Alphys tirada en el piso

-...- el sujeto no respondía , se había desmayado por el cansancio

-... Dicen que en la villa Temmie hay buenos doctores- dijo Alphys -sera mejor ir

Alphys toma al humano y lo carga a su hombro , con dificultad sale lentamente del laboratorio rumbo hacia Waterfall , en el camino logra ver una gran cantidad de monstruos esperando fuera del laboratorio, Alphys nota esto y pide ayuda urgente. Dos monstruos sostienen al humano herido y otro más ayuda a Alphys a caminar

-¡Alphys, nos tenías preocupados!- dijo un monstruo acercándose

-no…no te preocupes… ya todo acabo- dijo Alphys escupiendo un poco de sangre

-¿Qué paso en tu laboratorio?- dijo el monstruo observando el destruido lugar- ¿y quién es ese?

-una muy larga historia… por ahora necesito que nos lleven hacia la villa Temmie- dijo Alphys

Los monstruos obedecieron inmediatamente, llevando al humano y a Alphys directo hacia la villa Temmie

 _*¿Ves eso?... Alphys pudo concentrarse y evitar el odio_

 _*… así es… es algo que nunca pude hacer_

 _*aun no es tarde, puedo perdonarte… así tu conciencia estará limpia_

 _*sé que lo que hice fue horrible, no merece perdón alguno, además de que te obligue a asesinar a todos tus seres queridos y …_

 _*tranquilo... Entiendo tu odio, yo también pensaba así pero vi que el mundo a pesar de ser tan malo tiene sus partes grandiosas, aun estas a tiempo de redimirte y yo estoy dispuesto a perdonarte_

 _*gracias Frisk por este momento_

 _*no hay de que Chara_

 ** _*¡Ganaste!_**

 ** _*¡Has obtenido -1000 de exp y 0 de oro!_**

 _*... Hay algo que me preocupa..._

 _*¿que cosa?_

 _* no puedo dejar esta linea de tiempo así... Es injusto para los monstruos_

 _*y... ¿que propones?_

 _*lo único que podemos hacer es eliminar esta linea temporal ... Como si nunca hubiese existido_

 _*¿volveré desde cero?_

 _*así es...pero esa linea no se reiniciara nunca mas, te lo prometo_

 _*eso suena bien_

 _*fue un gusto en conocerte Frisk_

 _*a ti también Chara_

...

Un pequeño niño despierta después de haber caído desde un pozo hacia una especie de cama de flores, asustado comienza a caminar en dirección a una puerta con un marco decorado , ahí dentro una estela de luz cae hacia una pequeña flor sonriente

-Oh... Hola ,soy Flowey, Flowey la Flor ;) - replico la flor al niño

*Tres días despues

Se escucha "An Ending"

Reporte Diario N°2

Comienzo la exploración del monte Evott, según leí en internet muchas personas no vuelven de este lugar, la última de ellas se trataba de un niño llamado Frisk de 12 años, se perdió durante una salida familiar y hasta ahora no saben nada de el

No encuentro nada sospechoso por encima del monte, Mañana explorare las cuevas y alrededor… ¿Qué mierda es eso?... ¿son Monstruos?... me acercare más…. Oh mierda si son monstruos….

….

( se escuchan pasos a través de la hierba )

-VAMOS A CAUSAR UNA BUENA PRIMERA IMPRESION- grito una especie de esqueleto con una bufanda roja , el esqueleto sale corriendo hasta donde esta escondido el humano pero pasa de largo

-¡Papyrus espera!- grito una especie de mujer pescado con un parche cubriéndole el ojo, ciando la mujer pasa cerca del humano, se detiene e invoca una lanza de energía, el sujeto se asusta y comienza a temblar- Hey tu, ¡ya te he visto, sal de ese arbusto!

\- Undyne esperam... Oh... -decía una monstruo con bata de laboratorio hasta que vio al humano salir lentamente del arbusto

-tu nombre humano, dime tu nombre- dijo Undyne amenazando al humano con la lanza, el sujeto temblaba como gelatina por el miedo

-¡Undyne! - grito el esqueleto -dije buena primera impresión no asustarlos con una lanza. Hola humano mi nombre es el Gran Papyrus y esta pececita de aquí es Undyne y esa nerd de alla es Alphys

-h...hola- dijo nerviosa Alphys

-hola humano - dijo la chica pez desvaneciendo la lanza para estirar la mano, el humano confundido se la dio pero la chica apretó demasiado fuerte - seremos los mejores amigos

 ** _FIN...?_**

¿Que les pareció el final? Por favor dejen sus comentarios :3

Si les gusto el fic por favor de se una vuelta por mi perfil donde hay mas fics entretenidos

¡No olviden compartir con sus amigos!

Agréguenme a su Facebook para estar en contacto ;D ( aunque básicamente les contesto una vez a la semana (NO TENGO INTERNET **:(** ) )

¿Alguien sabe como se usa Devian Art? ¡Por que yo no! : Soap el Del Cod ( Ponte vio oye shii)

POR ULTIMO , QUERIA PREGUNTAR SI ES QUE QUIEREN QUE HAGA OTRO FIC DE UNDERTALE O RETOMO MI FIC "Assassins Creed : Equestria Fall-out" , PUESTO QUE ESTOY MUY AJETREADO COMO PARA ESCRIBIR 3 FICS AL MISMO TIEMPO . UN CARIÑOSO SALUDO A TODOS :3


End file.
